Death note - The Another World
by deathlight3535
Summary: Light is killling criminals for many years, but why Misa it trying to kill Light. Different situations arise between Light, L and Misa. And believe me everyone has used really different mindgames for each other.
1. Chapter - 1 Tactics and Vengeance

**IMPORTANT A/N****: Alright people, listen up! As stated in the summary, this is a Death Note. Light in this fic will be same as in Manga but have little friendly behavior and not much have high mind. (You know what I mean).**

**Also, most of the rules of the Death Note are same as manga, but there are some which I've added on my own which you'll see in this chapter. This will mainly concentrate on strategies, mind games from the readers. So I suggest, if you have decided to read the fic...read all of it and don't skip ANYTHING! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Oh! This fic will start Light Yagami is killing criminals for 5-6 years and Law cannnot catch him and one more thing, L hasn't entered yet.**

**So lets begin….**

**Chapter – 1 – Tactics and Vengeance**

It's me Light Yagami, the savior of the world and protecting every society, every city, every Country, In short I have become God of this World. People getting terminated one by one and Govt. is only trying to find this person and time is passing by 2 months, 6 months, 1 year and now finally after 1 and a half year Govt. is frustrated with this criminal, So they finally have taken this action to give this task to this person who is very intelligent, clever i.e. L, he solves every case in this world by his smartness, So the time has come.

So this morning, myself light had killed 1600 criminals without any cause but by same method 'Heart attack'.

(Usually same morning light is going to his final year High school)

Light is brushing in front of mirror seeing mirror with mystical eyes and says, "I'm Kira, I'm Kira."

(Giving evil smirk in him and laughs, Having Breakfast and leaves for his school and now in Investigation Department, L with other Officers)

L says,"So this is Kira, killing people with Heart attacks, clever, in short killing these people is its hobby, interesting part is that how he kill these people, lets test him,"

(That happens in 2nd episode of death note in television scene but this time light has gone to USA for his high school Project and television got on USA, light gets shocked and challenge this person)

Light said, "L sucks, you said I'm in USA

(giving little smirk while saying)

you-hh-hh-hahaaa, you really sucks L, now what are you going to do L, I'm coming tomorrow Japan, hahaaaaa," Ryuk, "These creatures are really interesting."

(He comes to Tokyo, and starts his study besides his killings, In Investigation Department),

Matsuda says, "Is this Kira is in Japan or in USA, criminals are terminating one by one in USA and in Japan, Man I'm Exhausted in finding clues of this person.

(Here, Assume Kira only kills those people in his own country).

L in him, "criminals are terminating both the sides, what's happening, in US people are terminating only with Heart attacks but in Japan people are killing one after another by unlike causes, two or three criminals can be terminated on after another, but around three hundred criminals are executed in one day, besides in start he kills criminals with Heart attacks, in this situation, I have 3 questions in my mind, Firstly, can he kill people with different causes,? Secondly, Is this only one person or now we have 2 Kira's? Thirdly, Is this a plan of his or he playing games with us?

Clever, Mr. Yagami can you give me previous month records of executed criminals,"

Mr. Yagami replies, "yes, I guess I have this file on my table, I'll pick up the file in next room,

(In a moment, he comes in out of condition)

L said, "Mr. Yagami are okay,"

Mr. Yagami replies, "Yes , I'm good, but my head little aches,"

L replies, "take some rest Mr. Yagami, me and other officers are here, you can go."

Mr. Yagami, "No, I can't go, this is my duty,"

Matsuda says, "Sir ! you can go, after all we here and you're your already out of condition, you should go,"

Mr. Yagami replies, "okay, if you insisted so much I can go now.

(He goes, now scene is skipped to light in his room talking to Ryuk)

Light questions, "Ryuk, why did you drop this book,"

Ryuk replies, "It's not me it's the fate who drop this book to you and you choose this book,"

Light replied, "Actually I think fate is not wrong, this book chooses me and I chooses it, by the way that person named L, now he's completely puzzled, it's my luck that I'm in USA at that time but I'm not completely successful until I'll execute him, otherwise he will reach to me someday."

Ryuk, "Yes, you both challenged each other, after all I feel these two will bring something interesting, Hmhmm."

(Giving little smirk to light).

Light in him, "he's clever not revealing his identity to anyone, some of my techniques, he knows, that's his cleverness and this is that reason he crack many cases in the world, hmhmm, L you are really something but I'm the God of this World and this world is be ruled by me, every obstacle in my way is to be taken out, that's my way."

(Giving evil smile to world seeing through his window by carrying death note in his hand and starts writing names of criminals in death notebook).

_**2-3 Weeks Later, Afternoon at 12:30 pm:-**_

(After 2 weeks 3 days, at afternoon Light is going to market, he sees, a medium height boy surrounded by many officers wearing white T-shirt and blue jeans and have some awkward style of walking),

light in himself. "Who is this boy? Is he is a prisoner or son of VIP."

(L also started staring him than walk away, Light comes to home and started studying while, after 1 hour)

Ryuk said, "Don't you want to watch TV there is news all over about 2nd Kira."

(Light rushes and immediately switch on the TV, he switch the channel to Sakura TV and sees there is 2nd Kira who is killing people with his/her Death note)

2nd Kira says, "Hello, I am the 2nd Kira, I am killing these people to prove that I am not a terrorist, I am God, I can stop this killing only with one condition that I want to meet the 1st Kira, and show our Shinigami's to each other but if anybody tries to get in my way I would terminate him,"

(L is shocked to hear that, does Shinigami exist in this world?)

(Light is astonished to see this)

Light says in astonished voice, "How could it be? Could it be, Ryuk? And besides why he/she want to meet me? Well if he/she wants to meet me maybe I should meet him before L tries to catch her, more importantly she has the Power of Shinigami's Eyes yes Ryuk?

Ryuk replies, "Firstly, Yes, there are infinite numbers of Shinigami's so as death notes, secondly, she has the Power of Shinigami's eyes,

(Here, in shinigami eyes cannot see person's name and I reveal some powers of this later)

Besides looks like there are two Kira's in the earth, now the game looks interesting.

(On other side {Rem is 2nd Shinigami})

2nd Kira says, "Rem! Are you with me,"

Rem replied, "I'm always with you **Misa**, after all why you want to meet 1st Kira, live your life Misa,

Misa replied, "No way! I want to meet him so badly, no matter what happens,"

Rem in him, "Oh Misa!"

(Next Morning, L's on Sakura TV)

"now the country is not safe anymore, so we try our best to protect this world, no matter what happens, Secondly, there are 2 Kira's in our world, blah-blah….

(At that moment, Light is watching TV)

Light says, "Is this is a defeated speech or it is encouraging speech for the country, hmhmm."

(With a little smirk on his face and Ryuk ignored him because he was busy in eating apples. Now in ID).

L in him, "now, through this speech the 1st Kira won't concentrate me anymore, further I can continue my investigation on him and the executed criminals, besides this conclusion is clear that 2nd Kira is in Japan but we still have to figure out that, Is 1st Kira is in US or in Japan? but previous day, In the way 2nd Kira messaged 1st Kira, In that way 1st Kira must be in Japan but we'll still have to figure it out, and one more thing, Is this tape is seen only in Japan or in US,"

L said, "Mr. Watari can you figure out that this tape is seen only in Japan or in US,"

Mr. Watari, "okay, just a minute,"

L in him, "if 1st Kira is in Japan, it must be straight forward, besides both Kira's try to meet, throu…,"

Mr. Watari replied hurriedly, "Yes! This tape is shown in US also,"

(L with a little smirk on his face says)

"Though, it seems like my opponents are not just playing kids, let's find out."

(Day after tomorrow, at morning, 2nd Kira on TV)

L says, "Mr. Watari quickly find out, is this tape is only running in Japan or in USA,"

Mr. Watari replied, "this tape is running on both countries."

2nd Kira says, "Though you don't like it peacefully, I will give you 1 last warning that, I need 1st Kira this '_**shinse'**_ otherwise I will start killing people systematically as per my plan.

Light says, "_**shinse! **_doesn't this is a Death gods language, means last day of week i.e. Sunday,"

Ryuk replied, "yes, it is Shinigami's language and it means last day of week, besides in Shinigami realm our last day of week is _**'shisio'**_ in your words it's '_**Wednesday'**_.

Light said, "And today's Tuesday, almost one week, though, she uses this because people don't know about Shinigami's language, clever."

(Now on Misa side)

Misa said, "God! When will I meet him,"

Rem questions again, "Why you want to meet him,"

Misa replied, "be-because I want to return a favor to him,

Rem in himself, "What's this girl is planning,"

(Now Light and Ryuk)

L said, "_**Shinse, **_what that word means? Do you know Watari?"

Mr. Watari replied, "No, son."

L said, "Can you please check it in International Dictionary,"

Mr. Watari, "Yes, I think I can check it,

(A bit moment later)

Mr. Watari said, "No, sir there is no word but there is word sound same named 'shio' it means last day of year."

L says, "No-No its not, then okay,

(In his mind)

what's that word means, it's not even in International Dictionary, Is this code word or it's an out of language,"

(Means another language that doesn't exist in human world)

something is really going on which is annoying me."

(Now Light in his room)

Light said, "2nd Kira said that he/she want to meet me on '_**shinse' **_which means she want to meet me on Sunday, right!"

Ryuk replied, "Yeah,"

Light replied, "okay, I have to go outside on Sunday, Wait-a-minute! Does 2nd Kira knows where I am, USA or in Japan if I am in USA, then how she will meet me in there, and this 2nd Kira lives in Japan,"

Ryuk replied, "That's right." Light said, "If that's right, I have a Plan,"

Ryuk replied, "Uh! What plan do you have?

Light replied, "There is something I have in my mind,"

Ryuk in him, "What's this boy is thinking?"

(Now in ID, L and other officers)

L says, "Mr. Watari, call to Chief Superintendent immediately!

(Watari calls Chief Superintendent and give phone to L

{Short form for Chief Superintendent - CS})

CS says, "Hello!"

L said, "Hello! This is L,"

CS replied in astonished voice, "Uh,"

L replies, "Sir, this is emergency, I need forces as soon as possible in our country,

(L in him, "Watari told me that _**'Shio' **_means last day of month)

and most important, I need these forces for one month,"

CS replied, "What! I can't arrange them for one month because Kira is killing people, he can't be caught,"

L replied, "Sir, We need to catch him no matter what, if both Kira's get together, this can be very dangerous to our country and to whole world, this is our chance to catch them,"

CS replied, "okay-okay, but how we recognize them,"

L replied, "that's our problem, but don't worry if they meet each other, both prove each other, that means in that area people are killed through this, we can try to catch him and please that same instructions to USA Chief Superintendent,

CS replied, "okay, I will do to, but L! Please catch him no matter what, you are our last hope,"

L replied, "I'll try my best Sir!"

_**1 Week Later, Sunday Morning at 5:30 am:-**_

(Day by day one week passed and today's Sunday, In ID L and others)

Matsuda says, "God! Almost one week's passed and today's Sunday nothing happen till yet,"

L in him, "What's happening! Almost one week passed and there is nothing to come about, there is something in that word, _**'shinse-shin..'**_

(On other hand)

Ryuk said, "Today you are going to meet him, isn't it?

Light said, "Yes, I'm going."

(Light is preparing himself, suddenly a voice come from outside)

Sunohara, "Light come out, we are ready, let's go,"

Okazaki, "Hurry up man we have to go,"

Light replied, "Okay-okay! I'm coming,"

(Ryuk sees light in astonishment)

Ryuk in him, "why did he call his friends, didn't he have to meet him, Wait-a-minute, No way! He is using his friends, and trying to save himself so that he cannot be recognized by 2nd Kira and if 2nd Kira sees me, he/she cannot recognize the 1st Kira because of crowd that's why Light call up his friends, Um.., Light you're one clever boy,"

Light says, "come on Ryuk! Let's meet the 2nd Kira."

(Whole group going outside to have fun in Tokyo, Now Rem and Misa in Coffee Shop)

Rem, "Is he is going to come or not,"

Misa replied, "He will come, He will come, He will definitely come,"

(15 minutes later, Light is passing by Coffee shop, Misa recognize him by using Shinigami's eyes

{Same thing happen here that happen in Manga})

Misa said, "So this is 1st Kira, Cool! Oh God! I want his name,"

(Misa sends Maid to get the name of Light)

Maid requested, "Sir would you like to fill form from Tokyo Co-Company that how you like our products,"

Sunohara said, "he won't fill this form, give me I will fill this form for you lady,"

Maid replied, "sure, you can do it,"

(She comes to Misa)

Maid, "Maim, I can't have his name, am sorry, I try my best,"

Misa replied, "No-no it's okay, you can go,"

Light says, "Now, Who want to go see Theatre club,"

Okazaki says loudly, "I want to go! I want to go,"

Sunohara said, "Piss off! Why these bastards want to go Theatre club, why don't you go Stripper Club, I know a best club for this."

(Okazaki Suddenly rushes to Sunohara and kick him on his face which squeezes like Lemon)

Okazaki shouted, "Take this asshole, you're just like motherfucking whores).

(Next scene at Theatre club, Light is buying Tickets for the show)

Ticket collector says, how many people you are," Light replied, '3',"

(whole group goes inside, In a moment Misa comes and snatched Tickets from Guard which check Tickets)

Guard said, "Hey! What's your problem Miss,"

Misa said, "I am Detective, and I am finding a suspect, so I have to check these upper Tickets,"

Guard, "okay! You can check it,"

Misa shouted, "don't you write names on Tickets,"

Guard answered, "No, maim,"

Misa exclaimed, "Oh God!"

(After show, they roaming in shopping Mall, Suddenly one lady came to ask)

Lady ask, "Sir, you are having fun in our Mall, So I want you to fill this form to Rate this Shopping Mall,"

Light replied, "okay give me,"

(Light take form from Lady and starts filling it)

Misa says, "Rem, Now it's our best chance to have name of him,"

(Light is filling form and fill it in the name of Sunohara yuei and write in review column that, "I like this Mall very much, especially stripper club and sexy girls like this lady which gives me this form to fill it, as well as I like her **** very much, Yours Sincerely Sunohara – The Lovely Man" and take this to Okazaki and both give little smirk to each other, Then Lady comes and takes it and read and ask)

Lady asks, "which of you is Sunohara?"

Sunohara replied, "I am,"

(She Didn't listen her words but Slaps him and call her friends also and whole group started beating him, during that situation both Light and Okazaki silently ran from there, and Sunohara is beated to pulp, and in that moment Misa suddenly see that form and sees the name, Light and Okazaki take Sunohara from there and both Light and Okazaki starts laughing)

Sunohara said, "I don't understand, why that lady Slapped me call her friends to beat me,"

(Both Light and Okazaki sees each other starts laughing very loudly)

Sunohara said, "Let's go home, you both annoys me,"

(All three friend starts going home Suddenly Sunohara, fell down and Light and Okazaki suddenly grab him when He's laying down on ground)

Okazaki said, "what happen to him,"

(Light check his nerve and his Heartbeats)

Light replied in astonished voice, "He's de, He's dea.."

Okazaki exclaimed shoutly, "Speak it,"

Light said," He's dead,"

Okazaki exclaimed, "what!"

Light, "His Heart is not pumping anymore,"

Okazaki says, "but how, how could he die? He's already fit, S-So…"

(Light is pressing his chest and says, "Please, Please come back while Okazaki called Ambulance. Then Okazaki starts rubbing his hands and feet)

Okazaki said again, "How can he die like this."

(In a moment Ambulance come, and a doctor is with them, He checked his body)

Doctor answered, "He's dead! I will tell you after the postmortem report that how he dies, but how this happen."

(Okazaki told him everything while Light is stunned with this accident and finally goes home)

Light said, "How can he die? he cannot die, he is totally fit and besides Okazaki said also said 'It's impossible he died besides he's health cautious' then how can he die?

Ryuk said, "How boring today, you don't even meet 2nd Kira,"

(Light thinks today's all moments and suddenly he remembers all the memories, that firstly a lady came them to fill form from Tokyo Co-Company and …)

Light said in shocking voice, "It's him the 2nd Kira, he/she killed him and rather it's not he dies with any health problem, it's-it's **Heart attack**,"

Ryuk replied, "how can it be?"

(Suddenly Phone rings buzz….buzz, Light answered the Phone)

Light said, "Hello,"

Doctor replied, "Are you Light?"

Light replied, "Yes,"

Doctor said, "It's me Doctor, the report tells us that the victim had Heart attack."

(The phone was slipped from Light's hand and he standing still)

Ryuk exclaimed, "Uh!"

Light said, "Its Proved, it's Heart attack, my probability was right,"

(Light give a smirk to Death notebook)

Light says, "So, it's like that, I understand why our friend wants to meet us,"

Ryuk said, "What is it Light,"

Light replied, "Our friend i.e. 2nd Kira want to meet me because he/she want to **Kill** me." Ryuk said, "what! Does this 2nd Kira…,"

Light replied, "Yes, In fact, Now Ryuk, we have two more challengers, but I am still God of this World."

(Light is Laughing like evil, Now on Misa side)

Rem said, "You want to kill him?"

Misa replied, "Yes, I want to kill him, but he again ran away,"

Rem said, "Why! Why Misa why, why you want kill him,"

Misa replied shoutly and cries, "because he killed my Parents," Rem exclaimed, "Uh!" Misa said, "When, I were 16 years old, once there is a situation when my family was having money problem and my family haven't and place to live and food to eat, and my mother was very sick, though she's exhausted, in that situation my father went to take food from anywhere, when there's no one to help my father, he stole food from market in which he get caught by police and get in prison for 4 months but I managed to take food, but my mother still get sick though my father is in stealing case, he is fighting to get outside, and my father's name and photograph got on internet and in newspaper though through that information, Kira killed him and through this incident my mother cannot take this incident much longer though she suicide, since that day, I want kill this Kira no matter what happens,"

Rem said, "Oh Misa,"

Misa said, "no matter what happens, I want to kill him, and now we two more Challengers Rem."

(On other side, L and other officers)

L says, "Nothing here comes to about In fact, they met each other, they are tricking us,"

Matsuda said, "What!,"

Mr. Yagami, "Shhhh, let him speak Matsuda,"

Matsuda replied politely, "Oh! Yes, Sorry."

L said, "Mr. Watari, please tell Chief Superintendent that we don't need these forces anymore,"

Mr. Watari replied, "Okay,"

L said, "Now, when this week passed there is no killings, both are planning something,"

Mr. Yagami exclaimed, "What! Let me check this records,"

L in himself, "till now nothing happen, and I don't think both come in public to meet each other, therefore,"

L said, "both are planning something In fact, we still doesn't know that 1st Kira belongs to which country, but we know that 2nd Kira is in Japan, therefore, Get ready officers, now have 2 Challengers."

**To be Continued….**

**Hope you enjoyed?** **Some of you might be unhappy with the way I Described Light in this Fic. In start, its little fast, showing L and ****2****nd**** Kira** **in First Chapter ****but I'll simply say that it's important for the plot, and you yourself will see that in the next chapter. **

**So please review and tell me how you liked the start,**

**If you have ANYTHING to ask about or you're confused about something, don't hesitate to ask, I'll PM you back. Sorry, if you find my Grammar mistakes, if you find them, tell me, don't hesitate to tell. So thanks for reading and take care! ^_^**

**Deathlight3532**


	2. Chapter - 2 Settling Of Scores

**Hey guys and gals! First of all, I hope that you people liked the start. **

**Now before we begin, I just wanted to warn you guys that at some points in this chapter, things will get a bit complex. And as stated in the first chapter. You'll understand what I'm talking about as you read this chapter. So DON'T skip anything or you wouldn't understand and this will become boring very quickly. -.-**

**Now let's start-**

**Ch – 2 – Settling Of Scores**

Light said, "Ryuk! Have you ever come to Human world before,"

Ryuk replied, "No! It's my first time visiting Human world,"

Light replied, "Okay."

Suddenly mom said, "Light! Light,"

Light replied, "yes!" Mom says, "Light, come down for dinner and dad already come,"

Light said, "Okay, I'm comin, come-on Ryuk lets have Dinner,"

(Light give Ryuk some Apples and go down for dinner)

Sayu said, "Hey Light, Do you have any Girlfriend?"

Light replied, "Nopes,"

Sayu said, "You always reply me that answer,"

Light said, "Mom, can you pass over the glass of water to me,"

Dad said, "I'm finished, I'm resting now, I'm exhausted,"

Mom replied, "Ok dear, You may go,"

Sayu said, "Light, can you help me on my home-work?"

Light replied, "okay, so what is?"

Sayu said, "Quadratic Equations,"

Light replied, "okay,"

Sayu said, "okay, so I can watch my favorite show of Hideki-Ryuga later."

(Light goes upstairs after one hour)

Light said, "So, I've cleaned mess in my Society, Don't I Ryuk?"

Ryuk replied, "No! There's one person you've not erased,"

Light said, "What are you talking about, I've cleaned,"

Ryuk replied, "No, there's one person who killed two citizens, 2 hours before, if you don't agree with me, You can see it yourself on TV,"

(Light sees Ryuk confoundly and then switch on the TV)

Light sees that news reporter is telling that 2 hours before one criminal named 'Hataki Hikaru' killed two women and ran away in serious condition and after distance he is fainted and lying on ground with murderous knife tied with blood, Now he is admitted to Hospital for treatment, after treatment, police will investigate on him…..

(After hearing this)

Light shouted, "Investigate! You mean investigate him, not to hang him to death, how ridiculous, but I'll do it."

(Light pickups the Death note)

Light suddenly said, "But I don't even know his face besides they not even display the criminal's face but I'll have to do it no matter what happens, especially in my place where I live,"

Ryuk said, "Do you want to do Eye deal?

Light replied as always, "No! Besides Ryuk can you tell me that does every problem have Eye deal solution?"

Ryuk replied, "No, I guess… Yes!"

Light said, "How disgusting."

Light in him, "I have to kill him, if I don't kill him the people will think "why Kira had ignore him?" Tomorrow I'll go to Hospital and eliminate him."

(Light gave smirk to criminal displayed in TV).

**Next Morning at 10:40 am, Sunday**

Light said, "Com-on Ryuk we have some unfinished business at Hospital,"

Ryuk replies, "Yes, you're right."

(Both leaves house and on their way to Hospital)

Light questions, "Ryuk, I've seen that you're behaving awkward since last week, and you're always questions me for Eye deal, so what's the matter?

Ryuk replied, "It's because I'm Dying, I have very short period of time, that's why I'm asking you for Eye deal because through Eye deal will give me half of your life span,"

(Light sees Ryuk astonishly)

Light said, "So can't you take another's life instead of taking my half lifespan?"

Ryuk replied, "I can, but there is only two names can be written, First can be anyone and Second is yours name,"

Light said, "What!" Ryuk replied, "Already told you that, when it's your time to die, it's my turn to write your name in my notebook," Light said, "Yes you said, I remember, so write anyone else name,"

Ryuk replied, "I can, but if I write I have 40 or 50 years of lifespan, though my next death notebook be given to me after 90 years,"

Light said, "I understand, now write anyone else name, later I will think,"

Ryuk replied, "Ok, but first give me some more apples."

(Light and Ryuk get to Hospital)

Light says, "Here we are,"

Ryuk said, "So, you go in and kill him?"

Light replies, "just watch."

(Light get to counter)

Peon says, "May I help you?"

Light asks, "Is Hitaki Hikaru admitted here?"

Peon replies, "Yes Sir,"

(Light smirked and get away from there)

Ryuk asks, "What! You're smiling and you don't even ask for it? And you're still laughing, so what is it,"

Light replied, "Fool, take a look at his breast pocket, his name is written Mikaru Yamato,"

Ryuk says, "So, you're gonna kill him now?

Light said, "Just wait and watch," (Light goes to lone place and take out Death note page from his back pocket and writes in that)

Ryuk questions, "So, what are you going to do?"

Light said, "I'm writing that Mikaru Yamato first comes to me now after 10 minutes and takes slip of death note from me and goes in and kills Hitaki Hikaru at sharp 12:00 pm and again come to me and gave death note slip to me and get killed in car accident at 4:00 pm,"

Ryuk said, "Well-well-well, looks like now you started killing innocent people,"

Light said, "To make better world someone has to sacrifice,"

(Light and Ryuk goes to home).

**To be Continued….**

**Hope you enjoyed?**

**So please review and tell me how you liked the start,**

**If you have ANYTHING to ask about or you're confused about something, don't hesitate to ask, I'll PM you back. So thanks for reading and take care! ^_^**

**Deathlight3532**


End file.
